


Misbehave

by TheSillySheep



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT7, Smut, based on real facts, might translate to English later
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSillySheep/pseuds/TheSillySheep
Summary: Me siento incómodo respecto a Shownu.Ya habían pasado tres años desde que dijo eso frente a una cámara, la intención de sonar dramático más que clara.Tres años después, sin embargo, todo esto empalidecía al lado de una creciente razón por la cual se sentía incómodo respecto a Shownu.Y no sabía cómo lidiar con ello.No quería aceptarlo. El hecho de que se sintiera raro alrededor de Shownu porque ya no se sentía en control. De su cabeza. De su pecho. De su cuerpo.Y temía cada maldito segundo que pasaba y lo acercaba más al momento en que se descubriera que estaba perdidamente obsesionado de alguien que jamás le correspondería.***ADVERTENCIA: Este fic hace referencia a los acontecimientos ocurridos en 2019 respecto a la última relación amorosa que tuvo Shownu. Por favor, no leer en caso de ser sensibles.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. Guess Who

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Este fic hace referencia a los acontecimientos ocurridos en 2019 respecto a la última relación amorosa que tuvo Shownu. Por favor, no leer en caso de ser sensibles.

_Me siento incómodo respecto a Shownu._

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que dijo eso frente a una cámara, la intención de sonar dramático más que clara.

No era el único que lo hacía: la mitad de sus compañeros lo amaban, la otra le temían, aun cuando lo disimulaban con la amabilidad y cariño que el chico se ganaba sin mucho esfuerzo. Se trataba de algo que iba más allá de lo que Kihyun comprendía o conocía de él: Hyunwoo era alguien más en el escenario, una persona que irradiaba confianza y poder con tan sólo simples movimientos. Su voz, gruesa y baja cuando conversaba, se convertía en una imperiosa y sedosa al cantar.

Era a eso a lo que temían. Y era a eso a lo que Kihyun se refería cuando dijo que se sentía incómodo. Shownu tenía de lo que él carecía y en lo que trabajaba el triple para intentar si acaso acercarse. Sentía celos de la masculinidad que exudaba, la precisión de sus pasos y, sobre todo, la sonrisa afable que llevaba soldada a su rostro, su escudo contra todas las locuras y pesadillas que tenían que soportar día a día por el ansiado sueño de convertirse en idols.

El gran quién pudiera. 

Tres años después, sin embargo, todo esto empalidecía al lado de una creciente razón por la cual se sentía incómodo respecto a Shownu.

Y no sabía cómo lidiar con ello.

Se dio cuenta que ya no eran las habilidades natas de Shownu para ser un idol estrella sino su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos, la disimulada forma en que anteponía las necesidades del resto de los miembros. El lunar en la yema de su dedo, imperceptible para otros pero tan enorme como un elefante para el main vocal. Sus dedos grandes y elegantes entrelazados con los de una monbebe en una fansign y la rebelde interrogante en su cabeza sobre cómo se sentirían entre los suyos, pequeños y frágiles. Era la indiferencia ante las voces de los chicos llamándolo y el arranque de locomotora de su corazón ante un simple hey del líder cuando requería su atención.

Le costaba acallar los largos jadeos impresionados que luchaban con salir de su boca al ver a Shownu ser él mismo. Le faltaba la respiración cuando hacía algo sin una pizca de dificultad (y cuando hacía algo y era el primero en equivocarse también). Su garganta se secaba cuando llegaba el momento en que Shownu sudaba tan abundantemente que su ropa se empapaba y todo lo que escondía debajo se marcaba sin piedad ni misericordia. 

Y cuando Shownu decía su nombre. Cuando lo decía, Kihyun sentía que se marcaba como si de un hierro al rojo vivo se tratara en su memoria.

No quería aceptarlo. El hecho de que se sintiera raro alrededor de Shownu porque ya no se sentía en control. De su cabeza. De su pecho. De su cuerpo.

Y temía cada maldito segundo que pasaba y lo acercaba más al momento en que se descubriera que estaba perdidamente obsesionado de alguien que jamás le correspondería.

⦁ ⦁ ⦁ ⦁ ⦁ ⦁ ⦁

Shownu estaba enamorado de una chica. Otra vez.

Cuando Kihyun se enteró a través de uno de sus managers soltó una risa incrédula y sacudió la cabeza, murmurando algo que no estaba seguro de si sonó como espero que esta sea la indicada. Luego siguió con la grabación de la canción que tenía pendiente ese día, cantando con tanta fuerza que terminó ronco, y buscó miles de cosas con las que ocuparse hasta que no le quedó remedio que volver al dormitorio, casi a la medianoche.

Sólo Changkyun estaba despierto, murmurando palabras claves frente al monitor de su computadora. 

—Hyung —saludó el maknae.

Pero Kihyun no respondió. Pasó de largo a su cuarto, cuidando de no despertar a Wonho, quien de nuevo se había pasado a su cama. Tomó su almohada y se encerró en el baño.

Gritó y gritó hasta que escuchó a un adormilado Wonho preguntarle al otro lado de la puerta si estaba bien.

—Sí, ¡no te preocupes! —respondió con una risa falsa.

_Estoy bien._

⦁ ⦁ ⦁ ⦁ ⦁ ⦁ ⦁

El problema no era que Shownu se enamorara. El problema era la persona de quien lo hacía. Siempre, siempre que se enamoraba de alguna nueva chica, terminaba con el corazón roto.

(No, ese tampoco era el problema. 

Para Kihyun, el problema era que no era Kihyun.

No era Kihyun la razón por la que Shownu decidía utilizar su teléfono más que para ver vídeos en internet. No era a Kihyun a quien dedicaba las casi inexistentes horas libres de su agenda. No era Kihyun en quien pensaba cuando escogía la ropa que se pondría ese día. No era Kihyun en quien pensaba cuando lo escuchaba gruñir por lo bajo en la intimidad del baño. 

No era Kihyun el receptor de su voz o de sus pasos, de su respiración o de sus caricias. No era Kihyun a quien abrazaba. No era Kihyun a quien besaba. No era Kihyun a quien tocaba ni hacía gemir y gozar entre las sábanas húmedas. 

No era Kihyun. Nunca era Kihyun.

Ni siquiera para consolarlo cuando el amor se acababa y la soledad lo consumía de nuevo).

⦁ ⦁ ⦁ ⦁ ⦁ ⦁ ⦁

Admitir lo que sentía sería admitir que quien era ante el mundo sólo era una farsa. El alegre Kihyun, fan de sus propios seis hermanos, la mamá del grupo (aunque no le gustase el apodo). Kihyun, tan afable y educado, de una familia conservadora.

Já. A veces se preguntaba si habría realmente alguna diferencia entre lo que él y una sasaeng pensaban. No podía haber justificación alguna para la cantidad de pensamientos lascivos que rondaban su mente cuando de Shownu se trataba. No era sano desearlo hasta sentir que sus entrañas se derretían como lava que necesitaba ser extraída por la única persona que podía hacerlo. El anhelo por el líder del grupo se filtraba por sus ojos como admiración y respeto cuando lo único que quería era arrodillarse frente a él y rogarle que le dejara desollarle su espectacular piel bronceada a punta de lamidas. 

_Déjame sentirte desnudo contra mi pecho, déjame escuchar tu corazón latiendo desbocado junto a mi oído cuando te engulla entre mis piernas. Quiero que tu piel húmeda moje la mía como lo ha venido haciendo todos estos meses de tortura en mis sueños. Sólo una mirada que me des en la penumbra y me tendrás abierto para ti. Date cuenta, por favor, que las palabras no son mi fuerte como tampoco las tuyas, que mis dedos te tocarán las sonatas más desesperadas donde ninguna otra ha podido, que mi boca te marcará con el calor de mis suspiros y mi garganta emitirá los gemidos que he venido conteniendo desde que me atravesaste el corazón de punta a punta._

_Sólo mírame, Shownu. Mírame, maldita sea._

¿A quién le mentía? Jamás pasaría. Cuando Shownu lo mirase, sólo existiría el rechazo.

⦁ ⦁ ⦁ ⦁ ⦁ ⦁ ⦁ 

La de esta ocasión alcanzó un record no visto antes en comparación a las otras. Se casó sin decírselo y siguió contactándolo aun después de ello.

Todo era un maldito desastre. Los chicos no hallaban qué hacer al respecto, sobre todo porque Shownu no parecía querer dar el brazo a torcer y dejar todo salir. Se estaba consumiendo, poco a poco, apagándose como si de la catastrófica muerte de una estrella se tratase.

Changkyun y Hyungwon peleaban cada dos por tres, incapaz de soportarse el uno al otro porque su mal humor provenía que Shownu estaba mal y no se dejaba ayudar. Wonho y Jooheon se habían dado a la tarea de hacer de guardaespaldas del líder, juzgando a cada persona que se le acercaba esperando que siquiera tocaran el tema para venir ladrando a decir que lo dejaran en paz. Minhyuk, en cambio, sólo observaba con mirada cabizbaja al líder.

Y a veces a Kihyun.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó antes de uno de sus conciertos, ya listos y maquillados a la espera del staff que los ayudaría a colocarse los micrófonos.

—¿Qué? —respondió Minhyuk de vuelta con voz juguetona.

—Qué miras. —Su voz salió demasiado mordaz. Con un tono más casual, preguntó—: ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Minhyuk sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no es nada —como Kihyun seguía esperando una respuesta, el rubio agregó, bajo y misterioso—: es sólo que a veces no te das cuenta de lo mucho que miras a Shownu.

Kihyun logró sonreír a tiempo, una sonrisa simple que pretendía demostrar espontaneidad y relajación cuando no estaba sintiendo ninguna de ambas.

—Me preocupa su situación, ya sabes.

—Sí, sí sé. Sabemos. —El rubio miró a su alrededor y, cuando distinguió al miembro del staff que venía en dirección a Kihyun con el micrófono del main vocal, dijo—: Pero no hablaba de sólo ahora, Ki.

Se alejó, dejando a Kihyun con la cara roja y las manos hechas puños.

⦁ ⦁ ⦁ ⦁ ⦁ ⦁ ⦁

Esa noche, después del concierto, Shownu se emborrachó. Habían decidido ponerse a beber todos juntos —sin el staff— y reírse de todas las cosas absurdas que habían hecho en los últimos años hasta que Shownu se apagó como el switch de una luz e indicó, muy formalmente, que iría a la cama.

Los demás retrasaron su partida una hora más sentándose alrededor de él, siendo Kihyun el más apartado de todos. Siguieron riendo y gritando barbaridades, teniendo momentos silenciosos cuando uno de ellos (normalmente Kihyun o Wonho), recordaba que estaban en una habitación de hotel y probablemente había otras personas a su alrededor tratando de dormir.

Cuando Shownu se volvió a levantar (esta vez más tieso y apagado que la anterior), para irse a dormir, ninguno rechistó al respecto. Se acomodaron donde mejor cayeron: Changkyun y Jooheon en la cama de Minhyuk, Hyungwon con Wonho en un desastre de cojines en la sala y Shownu en la cama de Kihyun, sus largas piernas ocupando casi todo el colchón.

Kihyun fue el último en acostarse, asegurándose que todas las luces estuviesen apagadas y de que la alarma del día siguiente estuviese activada para no pasar de largo. Chequeó a cada uno de los chicos y, cuando ya no lo pudo postergar más, fue hasta su habitación, donde la gloriosa imagen del trasero de Shownu cubierto por las luces opacas de la ciudad lo recibió.

Se apoyó del mural de la puerta, su cara vuelta una expresión de congoja, y se preguntó cómo alguien podría desear hacerle daño a tan bella persona. Su bella persona. 

La bella persona con la que tendría que compartir cama esa noche.

Avanzó con pasos lentos por el piso alfombrado y, con el corazón a punto de reventarle y con las manos heladas, se acostó como pudo junto al enorme cuerpo de su líder, sus ojos buscando la cara dormida del moreno con anhelo.

No estaba roncando esa noche, notó. Su espalda subía y bajaba levemente con su respiración profunda, la camisa blanca ciñéndosele en los músculos. El aroma del champú dos por uno que utilizaba se mezclaba con el de su loción post-rasuración, el olor de la cerveza y su propio aroma, uno vigoroso y tropical que más de una vez lo había tentado mientras ponía a lavar la ropa de los chicos. El cabello apuntaba a todos lados pidiendo ser peinado a gritos.

Se preguntó cómo se sentiría agarrarle aquella mata de pelo mientras lo empalaba contra la cama.

_No. NO. Duerme, Kihyun. Cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta cien. Hasta mil. No pienses. No está bien._

Kihyun se volteó al otro lado, dándole la espalda a Shownu con los párpados tan apretados que le temblaban.

Se imaginó que lo tomaba en esa posición, respirando en su cuello, tenso con cada embestida. Se imaginó que su mano subía y bajaba en su miembro al mismo ritmo con que le hacía el amor, su otra mano de dedos rústicos acariciándole los pezones mientras su pecho permanecía adherido a su espalda. 

_Cuenta hasta un maldito millón. Para ya. Duerme._

Le ardían las entrañas. La tensión se acumulaba en su miembro desesperado de atención.

_Du.Er.Me.Te. Piensa en kiki-kaka. Eso es. Kiki-kaka Joo, en ropa de bebé, haciendo monerías, sí… Kiki-kaka, kiki-_

—¿Qué hice mal?

Kihyun pegó un brinco en el sitio y abrió los ojos. La voz era inconfundible.

—Kihyun-ah… ¿Qué hice mal?

Cuando se giró, Shownu contemplaba el techo de la habitación del hotel con la mirada perdida. Un surco de lágrimas silenciosas humedecía sus sienes.

—No hiciste nada malo.

—No digas eso… Sé lo que piensan —sus dientes quedaron al descubierto en una sonrisa sin ganas antes de volver a su expresión compungida—. Ahí viene Hyunwoo otra vez con el corazón roto.

—Bueno, no te equivocas —dijo Kihyun con una sonrisa burlona—. Pero ey, cuando estás enamorado… —cerró los ojos, tragó grueso y los volvió a abrir—. Cuando estás enamorado es más difícil distinguir los detalles de la persona que amas. Nos dejamos cegar y… Es difícil ver el panorama completo.

—Eso lo entiendo. Una vez es justificable, ¿pero varias veces? No, Kihyun-ah.

—Hyung…

—¿Qué clase de líder soy si ni siquiera puedo conseguir conquistar a una chica?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kihyun tomó al líder por el brazo con una mano.

—Hyung. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Casarse fue decisión de ella, engañarte… Utilizarte, nada pudo haber sido improvisado o casualidad. No hagas eso tu responsabilidad porque no lo es. No es el corazón de ella el que está roto ahora mismo —le dio un apretón a su brazo—. Eres bueno. Eres muy bueno —Su mano surcó un lento camino por la piel terracota hasta la mejilla de Shownu, donde reposó con ternura. La respiración de Kihyun fue un estremecimiento cuando susurró—: Que el mundo no quiera verlo es otra cosa.

—Escogió a alguien más, Kihyun. Sobre mí… No alcancé sus expectativas.

—O ella no alcanzó a ver tu potencial. Pero, ¿sabes quién sí lo hace? —Kihyun sonrió travieso—. Monbebe.

Los ojos de Shownu brillaron cuando rio entre dientes. La mano de Kihyun se desvió un poco hacia el cabello del líder, apenas rozándolo con timidez. El líder debió ver su indecisión de lo que quería decir, pues sus ojos se enfocaron en él, su sonrisa desapareciendo.

—Y nosotros, Monsta —susurró—. Yo, hyung.

La verdad lo tuvo estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza y el movimiento no pasó desapercibido para Shownu, que automáticamente levantó su mano para frotarla por el brazo del main vocal.

—¿Tienes frío?

Kihyun por poco y blanqueó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa enorme que se le formó en los labios. Se dio cuenta, sin embargo, que sí tenía frío en cuanto el líder hizo la pregunta.

Ambos trataron de sacar la colcha de debajo de sus cuerpos, tambaleándose gracias al alcohol, y terminaron arropados tan cerca que la respiración de Shownu rozaba el cabello de Kihyun. La boca se le secó, sus fosas nasales atacadas con el perfume de Shownu que invadía todo el aire que respiraba. Estaba a punto de alejarse un poco cuando Shownu le pasó un brazo por encima del cuerpo y con un movimiento ligero lo atrajo hacia su pecho, suspirando de manera sonora.

—Gracias, Ki. Y perdón.

_No tienes que disculparte,_ quería decirle Kihyun, pero había perdido la capacidad del habla. Sus pies estaban enredados con los de Shownu, sus muslos rozando los de él, y su pecho estaba prácticamente adherido al del mayor, tanto que dudaba que el otro no sintiera el latido desesperado de su corazón. Su cuerpo permanecía erizado, los estremecimientos haciéndole imposible la tarea de quedarse quieto.

_Tan cerca, estás tan cerca…_

El calor de su cuello alcanzaba su nariz y mejillas. Si levantaba un poco el mentón, podría rozar con sus labios la manzana de adán del líder.

Su erección se hizo un poco más grande.

_No. Contrólate. Kihyun, compórtate. No hagas esto, no es buena idea, no saldrá nada buen-_

—Ki… —suspiró Shownu, apretándolo más en su abrazo de oso.

Kihyun soltó un gemido lastimero y levantó el mentón.

El respingo de Shownu cuando sus labios se abrieron y su lengua salió para lamer el cuello del líder rebotó en Kihyun como un embiste de sus caderas. Volvió a besar la piel salada, sus dientes raspando con ligereza, y gimió de nuevo cuando sintió las manos de Shownu bajar por su espalda hacia sus caderas.

_Está tocándome. Y yo le estoy besando._

El pensamiento lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, congelando el deseo. Se detuvo, respirando de manera irregular, y se alejó con el terror surcando su rostro.  
La luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación le ayudó a distinguir la cara perpleja de Shownu, que parecía haber vuelto a la sobriedad.

—Hyung —apenas y lo pronunció. Sus ojos se estaban empañando. Es el fin, pensó Kihyun, la cagaste para siempre—. Lo s-

Shownu cubrió su boca con su mano, sus cejas volviéndose un nudo confuso.

—No lo digas —sacudió la cabeza, acercándose con lentitud al main vocal—. No digas nada.

Retiró su mano y lo besó. No fue un beso, sino más bien un roce de la punta de su lengua contra los labios entreabiertos de Kihyun. La caricia fue suficiente para mandar otra oleada de lujuria a su ingle. Una de sus manos saltó a agarrarlo por el bicep.

—Hyung…

Shownu repitió el gesto, esta vez demorándose más, y Kihyun soltó otro gemido, sus dedos enterrándose en la piel del líder. Sus bocas siguieron un vaivén de caricias húmedas, sus labios chocando y sus lenguas jugueteando con lentitud obscena. La piel de Kihyun quemaba y sus pantalones le apretaban tanto que pronto una de sus manos saltó a desabrochárselos.

El líder lo notó y, con un manotazo, apartó la mano y se montó encima de él, el jugueteo de sus bocas volviéndose intenso mientras le desabotonaba a Kihyun sus pantalones. Shownu soltó un gruñido bajo al mismo tiempo que metió su mano bajo los bóxers del main vocal. Dejó de besarlo y bajó la mirada para contemplar sus dedos envolverse en la carne palpitante y enrojecida que esperaba debajo. La imagen fue tan inesperada para ambos que sus caderas se sacudieron, las de Shownu frotándose contra el muslo de Kihyun.

—Quiero sentirte —dijo Kihyun, sus manos metiéndose bajo la camisa del líder hasta levantarla y arrancársela. Levantándose con un codo, lamió el primer pezón que encontró, recibiendo como respuesta otra embestida de las caderas de Shownu, cuyas manos apartaron los muslos de Kihyun para encajarse allí. La lengua de Kihyun envolvió el pezón varias veces antes de subir por su pectoral, cuello y quijada para encontrarse con la de Shownu.

Shownu comenzó un ritmo torturador entre las piernas de Kihyun, su bulto excitado rozando el miembro erecto de Kihyun. Cada vez más rápido hasta que, maldiciendo en voz baja, se desabotonó su propio pantalón y lo bajó con movimientos erráticos, ayudado de las manos desesperadas de Kihyun.

—Sí, sí, por favor, contra mí —suplicaba Kihyun, viendo cómo el miembro de Shownu, mucho más grande que el suyo, salía recto y orgulloso de debajo de su ropa interior—. Frótalo contra el mío, Hyung, frótalo.

Shownu gimió e hizo lo que Kihyun le pedía. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kihyun y levantó sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándolo, y comenzó a frotar la punta de su pene contra las bolas de Kihyun, subiendo por su extensión y regresando una y otra vez.

El movimiento resultó tan delicioso para Kihyun que la respiración se le atascó en su garganta, su boca abierta en un grito que no terminaba de salir. Sus ojos iban de los dos miembros frotándose a un ritmo acelerado a la expresión concentrada y llena de placer de Shownu, que veía el rostro del main vocal como si lo acabase de descubrir.

Los ojos de Kihyun se empañaron ante el placer que aumentaba como una ola de fuego en su ingle cuando de los labios de Shownu brotó:

—Siempre creí que hacerlo contigo se sentiría así de bien.

La sorpresa fue tal que, incapaz de controlarlo, el orgasmo golpeó a Kihyun como una avalancha, sus piernas sufriendo espasmos al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Shownu le siguió con un gruñido en el arco del cuello de Kihyun.

Las manos de Shownu no soltaron las de Kihyun cuando las atrajo hasta el pecho del último, cuyo pecho temblaba ante las lágrimas silenciosas.

—Ki… ¿Te hice daño?

Kihyun no podía responder. El orgasmo y las palabras lo habían aturdido tanto que no podía dejar de llorar.

_Tengo que haber escuchado mal…_

Antes de poder comprobarlo, el cansancio, el alcohol y el letargo traído por el orgasmo lo sumieron en el sueño.

⦁ ⦁ ⦁ ⦁ ⦁ ⦁ ⦁

Lo envolvía el olor a talco de bebé. Un bebé alcohólico. Un ramalazo de dolor vino a su cabeza, provocándole un largo gemido.

—Shownu-hyung…

—Nope.

Abrió un poco los ojos. La cara de Wonho estaba a centímetros de la suya, su brazo funcionándole como almohada.

Kihyun parpadeó una, dos, tres veces antes de que sus ojos se brotaran y se alejara un metro del visual.

—¿Wonho-hyung?

—Buenos días —dijo Wonho, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. ¿Tuviste sueños eróticos? —Sus pequeñas cejas se movieron de arriba abajo varias veces antes de mirar hacia la erección del main vocal, que enrojeció y ocultó la evidencia con una risa avergonzada.

_¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?_

Mirando a su alrededor, cayó en cuenta que no estaba en su habitación con Shownu sino en la sala de la habitación del hotel, el desastre dejado por la pequeña fiesta de la noche anterior todavía intacto.

Minhyuk y Jooheon peleaban sobre comida en los muebles más lejanos mientras que Changkyun dormía sentado en el suelo con la cabeza reclinada en el asiento de un sofá.

_¿Había sido un sueño? Lo de anoche…_

Miró bajo su cobija. Sus pantalones estaban puestos, no había ningún tipo de manchas en ellos. Miró otra vez a Wonho, pero él ya había perdido el interés y se rascaba el abdomen mientras veía ropa en instagram.

—¿Dormí aquí anoche?

Wonho bostezó.

—Sí, tontín. ¿No te acuerdas?

—De nada.

—Mmmm.

—¿Dónde durmió Hyungwon?

—Con Shownu-hyung —Wonho se rascó una oreja y agregó—. Todavía duermen. Bebieron demasiado. Y tú también.

Kihyun bajó la mirada, sintiéndose la persona más estúpida del planeta.

Todo había sido un sueño. El sueño más malditamente caliente que jamás tuvo.

Y que jamás pasaría.


	2. Heartlines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribiendo esto escuché:
> 
> 3:33 - Debi Nova  
> Heartlines (Acoustic version) - Florence and the Machine  
> INTRO: ARE YOU THERE? - Monsta X
> 
> Disculpen la tardanza. Espero que esto recompense la espera. Muchas gracias por leer.

En aquella mañana de agosto, Kihyun intentó revisar su habitación. Minhyuk no lo dejó. Alegó que tenían que irse, que tenían un vuelo que tomar, que recogiera todo rápido, se duchara y se arreglara para partir.

Todo en orden.

En ese entonces, viendo la realidad del asunto, la _mentira_ que su mente tan bien le había pintado, Kihyun se rio de su propia ingenuidad porque, ¿de verdad esperó que hubiera pasado? ¡Shownu tocándolo! Shownu, cuyo corazón latía sólo por las chicas.

Sin embargo, un largo rato después, cuando todos caminaban en dirección a su próximo vuelo, Kihyun se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de gustos.

Era lo _real_ que se había sentido. La piel caliente de Shownu, sus dedos rozándolo, su perfume y la sedosidad de su cabello; se habían sentido extremadamente reales. ¡Kihyun había perdido la cuenta de todos los sueños que había tenido relacionados con Shownu! Y ninguno se comparaba a este. En ninguno le había dicho que _hacerlo con él siempre se sentiría así de bien._

Ninguno…

Pero ninguno, a su vez, había sucedido tras embriagarse.

Este último recordatorio lo tuvo contemplando el suelo con derrota.

Al parecer este era el camino del que su vida se rehusaba a retornar. No había una solución cercana a sus sentimientos. No había nada que pudiera remediar lo obsesionado que estaba con el líder de su grupo. 

Alzó la vista al frente. Shownu iba a la delantera con el manager, ambos conversando en voz baja sobre protocolos y más protocolos, su rostro oculto por una gorra y un tapabocas, sus hombros rectos y anchos como un muro de defensa contra el odio que esperaba cualquier mínima distracción para avanzar hacia ellos. Hacia él mismo. En Corea, un hombre furioso exigía a Starship una explicación y compensación por los daños que Hyunwoo “causó” a su matrimonio, amenazando con divulgarlo a la prensa de no ceder a sus requerimientos. 

Era absurdo. Kihyun estaba imaginando cosas, cosas que _no_ eran importantes ahora. 

El bienestar de Shownu era lo importante, lo _único_ importante.

*********

Kihyun no volvió a embriagarse por una única razón: no quería revivir aquel sueño húmedo de agosto donde Shownu lo amó por un breve instante.  
(El problema: también era esa la razón por la que más de una vez deseó ahogarse en el alcohol). 

*********

Las cosas habían cambiado un poco cuando volvieron del tour.

Kihyun dejó que la culpa que el sueño que había tenido con Shownu llevara las riendas de su vida. Ahora mandaba a Changkyun a despertar al líder _(¿por qué yo, Hyung?)_ , en vez de darse el gusto de hacerlo él mismo. Fingía retrasarse en la cocina con alguna estupidez para dar chance a que todos se sentaran y evaluar qué lugar quedaría más alejado del líder, quien apenas y comía. Ensayaba las coreografías del siguiente comeback encerrado en la empresa durante las horas que se suponía que todos tenían de descanso sólo para tener que evitar que Shownu le corrigiera algún paso durante los ensayos grupales.

Decir que estaba evadiendo al líder en todas las formas posibles era quedarse corto.

Quería creer que se trataba de algo temporal, que sólo sería mientras que el sueño se disipara de su consciencia y se convirtiera en un recuerdo lejano e insignificante, pero cada vez que recostaba su cabeza en la almohada y cerraba los ojos, era eso lo primero que veía, dormido o no dormido.

Ahora sus sueños no eran distintos, ahora todos trataban de lo mismo: de Shownu montándolo, su frente perlada contra la de él, sus caderas embistiendo entre las de Kihyun, sus labios carnosos susurrando palabras dulces contra los suyos.

No tenía un maldito fin.

Y mientras el sueño más tardaba en disiparse, Shownu más rápido lo hacía. 

Kihyun tal vez evadiera tener que hablarle, mirarle a los ojos o interactuar con él más de lo normal, pero siempre encontraba una manera de alcanzarle, incluso si no era con sus dedos o su aliento.

Era él quien leía las cartas dirigidas a Shownu en fancafe y las respondía de vez en cuando. A veces incluso le enviaba los links de las que llamaban su atención por mensaje (algunas no se las enviaba. Algunas las leía y suspiraba porque con un demonio si él no se sentía igual que las personas que escribían aquellos testamentos de amor). Normalmente Shownu no le respondía, pero Kihyun sabía que las leía porque así era él, jamás dejaba una solicitud que los chicos le hacían a medias. 

Era él quien le compraba el primer café de la mañana cuando sabía que Shownu tenía un día entero de actividades que hacer. Lo dejaba en la encimera de la cocina y volvía a su habitación justo cuando Shownu salía de la suya. 

Era él quien le doblaba las sábanas y hacía la cama para cuando él volviera, él quien le ponía a cargar la Tablet y la laptop (porque siempre lo olvidaba), él quien se aseguraba de que tuviera la ropa recién lavada en orden (con tantas actividades individuales que hacer, la ropa sin doblar quedaba abandonada en la cesta).

Las raras veces que no ordenaban comida, Kihyun se lavaba las manos y las llenaba de _te amos_ y _perdónames_ para cocinarle a Shownu todo lo que él deseara.

—Pregúntale a Shownu-hyung qué quiere almorzar hoy, por favor.

—¿Por qué no me preguntas a mí, Ki?

—Minhyuk-ah, ¿quieres comer algo delicioso hoy?

—¡Sí!

—Entonces pregúntale a Shownu-hyung qué quiere comer.

Esa vez, cuando Minhyuk con un puchero masculló _yo sé qué es lo que tú quieres comer_ al salir de la cocina, Kihyun fingió que no lo escuchó.  
Pero incluso con todo lo que Kihyun hacía para ayudar a su líder, aun en la distancia, las cosas no mejoraban.

Shownu seguía disipándose.

*********

Temían que llegara el día más pensado y menos esperado y no sin razón.

La relación fracasada de Shownu se hizo noticia, un escándalo que repercutió cruelmente en cada uno de los integrantes del grupo sin piedad.

La desesperación se convirtió en una bomba de tiempo a la que no le faltó mucho en explotar.

*********

_—¡No!_

El grito despertó a Kihyun con un sobresalto. Era aún de noche, a decir por la oscuridad en su habitación. Parpadeó con confusión, por un momento creyendo que se había tratado de un sueño hasta que escuchó un quejido lastimero que casi no reconoció de no ser por esa misma razón. Después de todo, escuchar a Changkyun manifestar su dolor abiertamente era una rareza.

Se sentó como un resorte, el corazón dando un fuerte golpeteo. Un segundo después la puerta de su habitación se abrió y cerró, una silueta alta y oscura caminando con notable ansiedad hasta él.

—Kihyun-ah, por favor ven.

—¿Minhyuk? —Kihyun salió de la cama—. ¿Qué fue ese grito?

La voz del rubio derrochaba preocupación cuando respondió, sus manos heladas y temblorosas apretando las de Kihyun.

—Es Shownu —el llanto congestionaba su voz, aun cuando trataba de sonar calmado—. Jooheon se levantó para ir al baño y lo vio haciendo maletas. ¡Se iba a ir en medio de la noche, sin decirnos ni nada, como si fuera un delincuente!

Kihyun dio un paso atrás, el entendimiento yéndose al diablo por un segundo.

—Qué… _¿Qué?_

Minhyuk no aguantó más y se cubrió la cara con las manos, como si Kihyun pudiera verle en la penumbra.

—Dice que se va, Kihyun-ah, ¡dice que se saldrá del grupo!

Kihyun estaba completamente paralizado. Un frío terrible se había apoderado de sus extremidades y el aire se había vuelto tan ligero que no podía siquiera respirar.

—Eso no… Él no puede…

Minhyuk lo jaló del brazo hasta la puerta.

—Hyungwon está tratando de convencerlo de que no lo haga, pero es imposible, no quiere escucharlo, ni a él ni a Wonho ni a mí, sólo sigue empacando —se volteó a Kihyun y susurró, lleno de desespero—: ¡Tienes que hablarle, Kihyun-ah! Por favor…

El main vocal estaba tan pasmado, incapaz de asimilar lo que sucedía, que casi consideró toda la situación una broma muy pesada del visual hasta que este abrió la puerta y lo arrastró con él al pasillo.

Lo que encontró afuera le arrancó un gemido lastimero.

Changkyun, su preciado maknae, estaba sentado contra la pared frente a la puerta de la habitación de Shownu, sus piernas atraídas contra su pecho y su cara envuelta en una expresión desolada mientras miraba a la nada. A su lado, sosteniéndole con un muy claro esfuerzo, Wonho ignoraba su propia cara empapada de lágrimas, concentrado como estaba en contener el desespero que reinaba en Jooheon. La luz que salía de la habitación de Shownu cuya puerta estaba de par en par le ayudó a Kihyun a distinguir lo rojo que estaba el rapero, furia pura haciéndolo gritar y agitarse sin descanso.

Minhyuk corrió a su lado, agarrándolo por las mejillas para tratar de tranquilizarlo aun cuando él mismo lloraba al igual que Wonho.

—Calma, vamos, Honey, lo resolveremos, vamos a resolverlo-

—¡No se puede ir! ¡No nos puede dejar! —Aun cuando el fuerte brazo de Wonho sostenía los suyos, Jooheon logró señalar el interior de la habitación con airosa convicción—. ¿Me oyes, maldito cretino? ¡No te desharás de nosotros! ¡Me importa una mierda que creas que es lo mejor! ¡Me aseguraré de que no salgas por esa maldita puerta!

Changkyun escondió la cara en sus brazos ante los gritos de Jooheon. Kihyun sólo permanecía como una estatua, su boca y ojos abiertos en pura conmoción.

_No está pasando, esto no está pasando…_

Una voz dentro de Kihyun lo instaba a reaccionar, a buscar a Hyunwoo y encararlo, pero otra, aquella cargada de temor y culpa, le indicaba que no tenía derecho alguno a exigirle a Shownu nada, no cuando lo único que había hecho en los últimos meses era huir como un cobarde de sus propios sentimientos, excusándose con que hacía suficiente por Shownu en la distancia aun cuando este se consumía más y más por haberles fallado. Cuán equivocado y ciego había estado, su insistencia en permanecer alejado tan grande que, todavía en la obviedad de la crítica situación de Shownu, ayudó a ocultar lo que seguramente venía rondando en la cabeza del líder por mucho tiempo y que hoy se hacía una realidad. 

Su grupo se derrumbaba frente a él como un castillo de naipes y Kihyun no podía sino sentirse impotente.

—¡Jooheon, basta! —Minhyuk insistió, sus brazos rodeándolo hasta agarrarse de los hombros de Wonho al otro lado, encerrando al rapero entre ambos—. Suficiente, respeta a tu hyung, por favor.

—¡Minhyuk-ah! ¿Es que no ves lo que pretende hacer? ¡Está-

— _¡He dicho que silencio!_

Ante la insistencia de Minhyuk, Jooheon calló, y sólo un segundo de su propio silencio bastó para que el rapero se rompiera en un llanto taciturno, su rostro cayendo contra el pecho de Minhyuk, que se apretó más contra él y Wonho, envolviéndole.

—No puedes dejar que se vaya…

Fue la voz colmada de sufrimiento de Jooheon lo que impulsó a Kihyun a moverse. Se maldijo, a él y sus sentimientos no correspondidos, a su mente volátil que lo llevaba a los sueños más irresistibles y realistas, a su corazón acongojado y el dolor de todos sus miembros que lo inducía a mentir sin rechistar, _mentir y mentir y mentir_ hasta que todo estuviera bien otra vez y la idea de Shownu abandonando Monsta X sólo fuese un chiste absurdo que jamás debió siquiera ser imaginado.

El main vocal llegó dando zancadas hasta la entrada de la habitación de Shownu, su tamaño menudo en comparación a los miembros detrás de él viéndose aumentado ante la resolución que se había posado sobre sus hombros.

En el interior de la habitación, Hyungwon estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama de Shownu, ambas palmas de sus manos hundiéndose en las cuencas de sus ojos. Shownu terminaba de bajar un par de maletas de la cama.

—Hyunwoo.

Shownu se volteó al escuchar su voz. Sus miradas se encontraron y Kihyun entendió al instante el desespero de cada uno de sus compañeros. No era sólo la idea de salirse del grupo lo que les aterraba, sino la convicción que ahora él mismo atestiguaba en la mirada del líder, una escalofriante determinación que todos conocían muy bien: era la misma determinación con que Shownu los protegía e instaba a seguir adelante, la misma férrea voluntad con que los anteponía y priorizaba por sobre cualquier otra mínima cosa.

Esa hermosa y admirable determinación que ahora era impulsada por la más cruda de las culpas.

Kihyun cerró los ojos, obligándose a controlar la oleada de lágrimas que subían por su garganta casi sin frenos, y tomó una respiración profunda.

—Hyunwoo —repitió, su corazón latiendo con pavor al sentir la mirada pesada del líder sobre él—. No te irás.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Shownu seguía mirándolo sin siquiera pestañear.

—La decisión está tomada, Kihyun-ah.

_No es tu voz, no eres tú, no eres mi Shownu…_

—No puedes tomar decisiones sin consultarnos primero, ¿lo olvidas? —inyectó toda la calma y control posible en su voz, invocando todos los años de experiencia en canto para que esta no le fallara y sonara clara y fuerte, _segura_ —. Somos un equipo.

—Voy a proteger este equipo.

—Vas a _abandonar_ este equipo. Vas a _dejarnos —vas a dejarme—._ Vas a darles la razón —tragó grueso—. ¿Es esa tu solución?

Esperaba que dudara, que al menos lo pensara.

Shownu respondió.

—Sí.

El silencio se hizo casi insoportable.

Shownu levantó las maletas y exhaló, bajando el rostro.

—Lo siento. 

Acto seguido caminó en dirección a la salida, la cual Kihyun estaba tapando. Dentro del main vocal el golpe de la realidad desataba un torbellino de emociones cuyas últimas ataduras no tardaron en deshacerse.

_—No._

Su voz salió como un rugido bajo. Shownu se detuvo sólo a un par de pasos de él y Kihyun no necesitó mirar a su alrededor para saber que él no había sido el único sorprendido por la oscuridad de su voz.

—Hyungwon, sal de aquí, _ya._

Hyungwon se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación sin dudarlo. Kihyun agradeció por una vez que le obedeciera sin replicar. Detrás de Kihyun la conmoción se hizo, Jooheon otra vez gritando e insultando a Shownu mientras que Minhyuk y Wonho intentaban contenerlo. Kihyun se volteó hacia sus compañeros, justo a tiempo para ver a Hyungwon ayudar a Changkyun a levantarse del suelo.

—Salgan todos, déjennos solos —dejaron de moverse por un par de segundos, confundidos. Para Kihyun no pasó desapercibida la mirada que Minhyuk y Wonho compartieron. Duda y sospecha al mismo tiempo que dolor hicieron una mezcla extraña en su estómago.

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. Ambos hyungs arrastraron a los más jóvenes con ellos, llevándose chaquetas y gorros y cerrando con un portazo de advertencia tras dejar sólo al líder y al main vocal en el apartamento. 

—Dime, Shownu-hyung, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que te saques esa idea ridícula de la cabeza?

—No hay nada que hacer.

—Estás apostando a una excusa muy pobre. Esto tiene solución y lo sabes. Ya Starship está trabajando en ello, tenemos nuestros abogados trabajando en ello. En las fotos falsas, en las mentiras en tu contra, en todo, Shownu-hyung.

—No lo entiendes…

Kihyun se cruzó de brazos.

—A ver, ¿qué es lo que no entiendo?

Shownu hesitó. Al final chasqueó la lengua y su voz sonó cansada cuando respondió.

—Estoy harto de fallar. Estoy harto. Les fallé… Te fallé, Kihyun-ah —Shownu se pasó la mano por el cabello, cerrando los ojos con fuerza antes de abrirlos en dirección a un punto lejano del main vocal. Pese a que no lo miraba a los ojos, Kihyun todavía podía percibir la misma férrea convicción allí en sus marcados rasgos—. No podré borrar jamás lo que hice, pero al menos puedo evitar que vuelva a suceder. 

—Eso es absurdo. Estés aquí o no, eso no evitará que vuelvas a enamorarte y que —la se le cerró por un segundo—. Y que estés propenso a que rompan tu corazón otra vez-

Kihyun cayó súbitamente. Miró a los ojos a Shownu, sus labios entreabiertos a media palabra. Había cierta… vulnerabilidad en la cara de Shownu, casi como si le estuviera ocultando algo, que hizo que Kihyun retrocediera hasta cerrar la puerta de la habitación tras él, recostándose contra esta. Quería creer que estaba haciéndose ideas erróneas, pero eso no fue suficiente para detenerlo de acercarse hasta Shownu y arrodillarse frente a él, su cara a centímetros de su ingle.

—¿Qué estás…?

—No lo hagas. — Kihyun no lo dejó terminar. Colocó sus manos en el suelo e inclinó su cabeza hasta que su frente tocó la suave alfombra. Apenas lo hizo, Shownu soltó un gemido lastimero.

—¡Kihyun! Levántate.

Nada. Kihyun mantuvo su posición, cada vez más nervioso, su corazón a reventar.

Cinco tortuosos segundos pasaron y las maletas cayeron, el calor de dos fuertes brazos lo rodearon y el perfume característico de Shownu lo envolvió. El líder lo abrazaba como un escudo, aun cuando Kihyun se esforzaba a seguir arrodillado y las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos, ya a punto de derramarse.

—Por favor —la voz de Shownu era un ruego pequeño y adolorido—. Por favor, Ki, no me hagas esto, por favor, levántate…

Kihyun no podía soportar el dolor en la voz de su líder, por más que fuera él quien estuviera arrancándole el corazón a ritmo lento. Relajó su cuerpo, dejando que Shownu pudiera levantarlo como placía, y cerró los ojos ante la dureza del pecho de este, quien lo abrazó con tal ahínco que por poco y lo dejó sin aliento. La diferencia desde la última vez que lo había abrazado, para nada descompensado físicamente a como estaba ahora, era más que notoria.

—Perdóname, Kihyun, te lastimé, perdóname…

No necesitaba preguntar. Las palabras de Shownu susurradas casi con vergüenza contra su cabello se lo confirmaban.

Aun así, _aun así…_

Kihyun escondió su rostro en el arco del cuello de Shownu, respirando su olor.

—Esto… Tú… Esto no es por ella, ¿verdad?

Todo Shownu era sufrimiento: su cuerpo temblaba mientras lo apretaba contra él, su respiración era laboriosa y cargada de lágrimas sin derramar.

—No —dijo con voz hueca—. No es por ella. No puedo… No puedo seguir así. Kihyun-ah… Yo no puedo verte y fingir que todo está bien. Tienes que saberlo.

—No sigas —Kihyun se alejó un poco, mirando a Shownu a la cara. A él también se le había escapado una lágrima y Kihyun la limpió, sus ojos quedándose un rato en la mejilla húmeda antes de volver a buscar los de él—. Lo sé. Ya lo sé.

—¿Lo recuerdas? Lo que sucedió... _¿Esa noche_ en el hotel? —Shownu preguntó. Ante la afirmación de Kihyun, bajó la cabeza—. He… Te hice daño esa noche, Ki. Estaba borracho y me aproveché de ti y lo siento. Mi comportamiento fue injustificable, lo siento, lo siento, _lo siento._ Le dije a Wonho y Minhyuk… Les dije que por favor no te dijeran nada porque yo sabía que me odiarías y… —Hizo una mueca, sus ojos cerrándose avergonzados—. Ellos no tienen la culpa, por favor no les tengas rencor.

—Espera, espera…

Shownu se estaba alejando poco a poco del main vocal, sus brazos desenlazándose de su alrededor con excesiva delicadeza, como si temiese romperlo.

—Entenderé si no quieres saber más nada de mí a partir de ahora. Yo… Daré todo lo que esté en mí para ahorrarte el que me tengas que ver.

Kihyun lo agarró por los antebrazos.

— _Hyunwoo, escúchame._ Yo… —respiró hondo, buscando organizar sus pensamientos—. Shownu-hyung, _no quiero_ que te vayas. Yo no te odio. Tampoco estoy enojado contigo —La cara de Shownu había pasado de estar apenada a confundida, todo en cuestión de segundos. Casi hizo sonreír a Kihyun—. Si hay algo que me enoja más que lo que sucedió esa noche, es el hecho de que hayas pretendido que no sucedió, que me lo hayas querido ocultar.

—Pero yo…

—Tú, ¿qué?

—Yo estaba ebrio y te utilicé-

— _¿Me utilizaste?_ —Kihyun bufó—. ¡Me estás haciendo enojar de verdad!

Shownu lucía aún más confundido.

—Kihyun-ah-

—No me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta, a veces eres tan denso… —Bajó los ojos. Un fuerte rubor apareció en sus mejillas—. Shownu, estoy enamorado de ti. Lo he estado desde que grabamos No.Mercy. Quería… —sus orejas se calentaron—. He querido…

La garganta se le cerró. Las palabras no salieron. 

Kihyun no había planeado esto. No, no estaba _para nada_ en sus planes declarársele a Shownu algún día. El hecho de estarlo haciendo en un momento tan crítico lo dejó sin habla. No estaba para nada preparado para ser rechazado por su líder, por más amable y gentil que este lo intentara hacer. Su corazón quedaría triturado para siempre, eso era un hecho.

Alzó la mirada. Shownu estaba con las cejas arqueadas y la boca entreabierta, las mejillas enrojecidas y la respiración entrecortada. El main vocal no pudo evitar mirar a sus labios, rojos y regordetes, el epicentro de sus tentaciones. 

Un soplo tembloroso abandonó sus labios.

—Shownu…

_Si esta es la última vez que tengo la oportunidad de ver tus labios con libertad..._ Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kihyun se enderezó un poco y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. 

Lágrimas se acumularon nuevamente en sus ojos cuando se alejó. Se encontró con que no era el único lagrimeando: Shownu también lo hacía, una expresión de alivio y conmoción retorciendo su rostro.

La pregunta que Shownu le hizo a continuación lo dejó aun más perplejo que antes. 

—¿Puedo abrazarte?

Tres largos segundos pasaron antes de que Kihyun reaccionara. Una carcajada llorosa se le escapó, sus miedos con ella.

—Sí, sí puedes. _Claro_ que puedes.

Shownu así lo hizo, no sin titubear un poco en el proceso. 

Esta vez, cuando lo abrazó, Kihyun gimió por lo bajo al sentir que Shownu también enterraba su cara en su cuello, sus labios rozándole la piel. Quizás el no verle a la cara le dio valentía, pues Shownu comenzó a hablar.

—Me has gustado desde la primera vez que entraste a ese salón de ensayos, Ki. Me dije… Me dije que no era correcto sentir lo que sentía si alguna vez llegásemos a debutar juntos.

Kihyun dejó de respirar. Cerró los ojos y el recuerdo vino a él: un día importante tras una conversación telefónica pasada, tras un par de audiciones, él entrando a un salón de ensayos sin ninguna idea de lo que le esperaba. Un reflejo del espejo le indicó que no estaba solo, alguien más ensayaba sin descanso en un rincón del salón.

_Es un profesor de baile,_ fue lo primero que pensó en aquel tiempo. Qué equivocado había estado y qué agradecido estaba por ello.

—Pensé que, si salía con chicas, quizás podría… Olvidarme de la idea de tú y yo, de que tú alguna vez gustases de mí. Y a veces funcionaba —Kihyun ignoró el pinchazo de celos que esto le provocó—. Pero yo era tan inútil manteniendo una relación con ellas…

—Basta —dijo Kihyun. Lo besó en la mejilla, haciendo que Shownu, a su vez, le presionara uno en su cuello.

Cuando los dos se miraron a los ojos, las sombras apartadas y algo parecido a la esperanza surgiendo en ellos, Kihyun no pudo evitar volver a besarlo, esta vez sin refrenos, abriendo su boca para él y dejando que este se diese cuenta de lo mucho que ansiaba su tacto.

Shownu no tardó en responder. Lo engulló con sus labios, su lengua y sus brazos, una de sus manos acunando la mejilla de Kihyun, y ambos gimieron cuando sus lenguas se reencontraron, sobrios y sin dudas nublando sus pensamientos.

Respirar se hacía más difícil cada vez, el calor envolviéndolos. De repente, Shownu lo agarró de las caderas y lo levantó hasta sentarlo encima de él, presionándolo contra su pelvis.

Kihyun alejó su cara para respirar y disfrutar de la sensación, su cuello arqueándose y sus ojos cerrándose ante el placer casi eléctrico de la erección de Shownu, cálida y sólida entre sus piernas. 

—Ki…

—Dime que te vas a quedar —Kihyun subió sus manos por la espalda de Shownu, sus dedos concentrándose en la nuca donde masajearon en círculos—. Dime que cambiaste de opinión.

—¿Quieres que me quede?

Kihyun enderezó el cuello y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿No te ha quedado claro, tontín?

Shownu sonrió, sus ojos volviéndose pequeños.

—Quiero que estés seguro.

Envalentonado, Kihyun sonrió con picardía antes de acercarse a Shownu y lamerle el labio inferior. Shownu atrapó su lengua con su boca y ambos volvieron a besarse, esta vez lento y húmedo, antes de que Kihyun se apartara un poco para responderle.

—Estoy seguro.

Shownu lo miró de hito en hito antes de exhalar.

—Entonces debemos avisarles a los chicos.

Kihyun se echó a llorar contra su pecho.

*********

Esa misma noche, después de que el resto de los integrantes se enterasen de que Shownu había cambiado de opinión, Kihyun y Minhyuk arreglaron todo para que los siete durmieran en la sala del departamento. Jooheon y Wonho durmieron a los lados de Shownu; Changkyun acurrucado entre Wonho y Minhyuk. Hyungwon y Kihyun eran los únicos que dormían en el largo sofá, la cabeza del último alineada con la de Shownu.

Kihyun contempló la imagen frente a él con una sonrisa cansada: mientras que Wonho dormía de espaldas a Shownu, su atención puesta en el maknae, Jooheon en cambio se aferraba al líder con piernas y brazos, su cabeza recostada contra el hombro de Shownu.

_¿Cómo pretendías dejar esto, amor mío?_

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Shownu entreabrió los ojos, la única luz iluminándolos en la oscuridad nocturna llegando a través de la ventana.

Tenía la mirada puesta en el rostro de Kihyun, recorriéndolo con pereza hasta quedarse prendado de sus ojos.

_Gracias,_ dijeron sus labios.

Kihyun respondió besándose las puntas de sus dedos y presionándolos contra los labios de él. 

Shownu no lo sabía, pero en ellos Kihyun había dejado una promesa silenciosa, su firmeza proporcional a la caricia que había sido el tímido roce de estos contra los labios de Shownu.

_A partir de ahora, nuestros caminos estarán unidos para siempre._

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando Kihyun dice que quiere "desollarle la piel con su lengua" a Shownu es parte de la letra de una canción llamada Desire, de Meg Myers.
> 
> Actualizaré la parte II cuando pueda. Gracias.


End file.
